


Hit and Run

by isanrang



Category: N.Flying (Band)
Genre: Drunk Sex, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 07:30:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20373016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isanrang/pseuds/isanrang
Summary: 承協喝醉後十分有感，而車勳亦然。然而⋯⋯





	Hit and Run

「勳尼啊、勳⋯⋯」

車勳迷迷糊糊地被吵醒，煩躁地轉頭時發現是剛從公司聚會回來的李承協。

「什麼啊？哥？喝酒了？」車勳聞到從李承協的呼吸中飄出的酒精味，不悅地質問。  
「一點點、喝了一點⋯⋯」李承協瞇著眼睛傻笑著回答。  
「臭死了快去洗澡！還在這裡幹嘛？」車勳用手肘頂開李承協不斷壓迫下來的胸膛。  
「想跟勳尼一起洗。」李承協努力不懈地繼續黏在車勳身上，嘴巴也朝車勳的臉不斷靠近。  
「嗚啊、超臭⋯⋯哥！你、嗚⋯⋯」車勳雙手抵抗著李承協的胸膛和臉時，下身突然的冰冷觸感讓他瞬間噤聲。

「勳尼，我想做⋯⋯」李承協握住車勳尚未甦醒的器官，褲子束縛住手活動的空間，李承協一邊低喃另一手迅速抓住車勳的褲頭，連著內褲一同扒下。

車勳是真的想罵髒話了。李承協知道最快點燃他的方式，而他們之間也幾個禮拜沒有肌膚之親，說不想是假的。雖然李承協看起來還在醉，且身上帶著濃濃的酒味，車勳還是收回抵擋防備的手，改而輕輕扶在李承協腰上，側過頭迎上李承協的嘴唇。  
隨著李承協加快的手速，車勳哽在喉間的呻吟逐漸破碎，快感讓他的全身肌肉蹦緊，腳尖點在床單上而腿因著奔騰於血管內的快感大張。李承協抹去車勳漏出前端的腺液後，直接低頭含上高高翹起的器官。感受到李承協口腔的濕熱，車勳咬著嘴唇憋住差點衝出口的呻吟，劇烈地用鼻子喘氣。  
高潮來臨時車勳忍不住重喘出聲，他緊緊抓著李承協的頭髮，後腰拱起離開床面。他斷斷續續地射在李承協的嘴裡，李承協短暫離開去找衛生紙時他癱在床上，閉著眼睛感受餘韻。  
李承協回來後，他直接拉開車勳的腿，親著他疲軟的性器與穴口中間那片皮膚。伸手按壓會陰時車勳叫了一聲，慌亂地掐住李承協的手臂。

「要、要做到最後嗎？」雖說為了預防李承協突然上頭的慾火，自己每天洗澡時總會順便將該做的清潔做一做。但兩人停機好些時日，要做完整套車勳竟是感到心理準備不足。  
「我想做⋯⋯勳尼讓我進去⋯⋯」李承協低啞的聲音在酒醉後填了幾分難以言喻的性感。車勳沒用地紅了臉，自發地從床頭櫃的抽屜裡撈出保險套和潤滑劑。

李承協的手指修長，搔刮、撩撥他的體內神秘開關毫無困難，車勳很快被他弄得氣喘連連，李承協老愛用大量潤滑劑幫他潤滑，手指進出刮弄後穴的水聲逼得車勳已開始期待往後的動作。

他們褪去彼此還在身上的衣服，車勳卻發現以往李承協胯下那精神奕奕的器官，今天竟還疲軟垂著。李承協似乎也被自己身體狀況迷惑，他皺眉握住自己的性器擼動，卻未見手中器官回應李承協的召喚。一個不祥預感慢慢在車勳腦中浮現⋯⋯

「哥，你是不是不行了？」

問題脫口而出的瞬間兩人俱陷入沈寂。他們盯著李承協手中不成器的傢伙，彷彿這樣它就會抬頭與他們說聲Hi。

「不是啊、不是不行⋯⋯」李承協回過神來，心急地繼續擼動，  
「勳尼、你親親它⋯⋯親親它就好了⋯⋯」

酒醉的李承協比平日更頑固更愛撒嬌，車勳無奈下，順應對方要求將李承協的性器含入口中。可不管車勳如何努力地吸舔，那物什就像失去人生方向目標一般地無助。

慾火已被撩撥燒上身的車勳瞪著李承協，他的情人還不死心地試圖喚醒他的小兄弟。

對上車勳越來越冰冷的眼神，李承協張口正要辯駁些什麼，卻見他的愛人露出個皮笑肉不笑的笑容。

「既然哥完全沒辦法的話，不如你就滾回房間，我們當作什麼事都沒發生，你這陣子也多休息一下，怎麼樣？」

再怎麼醉，李承協也都能聽出車勳語氣中的憤怒。他大感不妙，要上前抱住車勳時，被情慾得不到抒發的憤怒貓咪一巴掌拍下床。

「你聽說了嗎？」  
「什麼？」  
「承協好像不舉呢⋯⋯」  
聽著八卦的兩位男性雙雙摀住嘴巴。  
「誰說的？」  
「宰鉉啊⋯⋯是車勳親口跟他說的。說有一天做到一半，承協硬都硬不起來。完全解high啊。」  
「不會是跟我們去喝酒的那天吧⋯⋯這樣也太慘⋯⋯」

三位前輩同時將視線轉向垂頭喪氣地跟在車勳後頭的李承協，不約而同地發出為對方感到可憐的嘆息。


End file.
